confusion
by liplop
Summary: Bella reviens de chasse. Comme d' habitude, elle se sent épuisé mais cette fois-ci c' est pire. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme tenant une fille tout en essayant de lui convaincre que ce qu' elle voit sa VRAIE famille. Mais quesqui se passe?


Hi!! cette hitoire m' a été inspiré par une histoire écrit sur ce site et je voulais aussi essayer d' écrire une histoire.

Je précise que c' est ma première fic (comme pour plusieurs) alors svp ne soyez pas trop sévère malgré les fautes d' orthographes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me sentait faible. Il fallait que je chasse. Je sentais le besoin de rester seule un instant sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ce matin, en revenant, j' ai pu constater que Edward était parti avec ma fille, de leur côté, chercher à manger.

Mais pourquoi avais-je l' impression d' être seule au monde? Nessie et mon amour n' allaient pas tarder à arriver. Mais pourtant, je restais là ,les yeux collés sur le doux message écrit à la perfection de la main de celui que j' aime.

Tout à coup, j' entendais du bruit venant de dehor. «Enfin, il était temps». La porte s' ouvrit au moment où je l' avait prédi mais sur le visage d' un inconnu. Non deux visage. Deux visage qui ne se trouvaient pas dans ma carte mémoire malgré l' espace qui s' y trouvait. « Est-ce que je rêve où un homme ,ayant le même âge ou presque qu' Edward, et une fille ,qui portait les même vêtements que ma fille mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout malgré la grandeur, venaient de r' entrer chez moi avec un léger rire au lèvre? ».

__ Bonjour ma chéri!, s' exclama-t-il.

Il avait un air trop familié à mon goût. Comme si j' étais sa soeur où quelqu' un de sa famille.

__ heum... bonjours je me nomme Bella et je me demande pouquoi vous êtes venus sur une propriété privée comme celle-là et aussi si on se connait?

Il me reguarda d' un air amusé. Je ne suis pourtant pas un clown, je n' ai pas de nez rouge ni de maquillage ridicule alors pourquoi avait-il l' air amusé?

Il s' avança vers moi en tendans les lèvres.

__ Mais quesque tu fais?!, lui criais-je

Un inconnu venait d' entrer dans ma demmeure comme s' il était familier (avec une fille dans ses bras) et avait essayé de m' embrasser. Quand Edward va revenir...

__ Mais heum... je veux juste te faire un bisou amicale pouquoi? Est-ce que je pu à se point là?

Il avait un humour très banal et en plus il puait vraiment.

__ Comment t' appelles-tu?

__ Mais tu as oubilé la mémoire? Je suis Cédric ton époux et cette fille est ta fille Rose.

Tout en me pointant la fille dans ses bras, il me regardais ,désormais, avec un reguard inquiet.

Il continua,

__ Tu es sûr que ça va?

PAUSE! Ce garçon venait-il de me dire qu' il était mon mari et que cette fille était MA fille? Malgré toute les questions que je me suis posé en la fraction de 5 minutes, celle là me donnais envie de vomir.

__ Premièrement mon grand, je ne suis sûrement pas ta femme et cette fille n' est pas ma fille tu entends?

Cette fois la gamine se mit à pleurer à grande larme. Que pouvais-je faire? Je n' étais même pas sa mère, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de penne. Finalement, en regardant de plus près, cette fille me rappellait vraiment quelque chose mais quoi?

Le supposé " Cédric" me ramena à la réalitée.

__ Mais quesqu' il te prend ? Tu me fais vraiment peur, maintenant. Et en plus tu pus vraiment! On dirait que tu viens de te beigner dans une piscine de viande cru.

Ce gars avait un odora suprenant, un simple humain n' aurait su dire ce que je santais exactement.

__ Comment as-tu pu deviner mon odeur?

__ TU T' ES VRAIMENT BEIGNER DANS UN BAIN DE VIANDE?

__ Tu ne m' a pas répondu. Comment as-tu fait pour deviner mon odeur?

__ Et bien... ça aussi tu l' a oublié? Je travaille dans une boucherie et je peux respirer cette odeur toute une journée.

__ Ho...

Vraiment, je commençais à me demander si ce n' était pas moi qui étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait vraiment l' air inquiet mais pourtant? Si je me souviens bien, Edward était supposé revenir de chasse... EDWARD. Ce pourrait- il que mon cerveau... NON. Je me connais bien. Je sais ce que je suis, ce que j' ai vécue depuis ma naissance. Je ne suis pas folle au point de ne pas me souvenir qui est cet homme. Ça doit être lui qui se trompe. Pas moi.

__ Là ça commence à être énervant. Monsieur, veyez bien sortir de MA demmeure et non de la VOTRE. Suis-je assez clair pour vous ? Ou si non j' appelle la police.

Même si j' aurrais été capale de lui trancher la tête d' un seul coup, je ne voulais quand même pas tuer un pauvre innocent. Imaginez la catastrophe que ça l' aurait cosé.

__ Arrête chérie! Je t' en suplie. Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens même pas un peu de moi? S' il te plait Bella. Je t' en conjure souviens toi.

À ses mots, mon corp virra à l' envers. Comment connaissait-il mon nom? Subitement comme ça un monsieur répondant au nom de Cédric m' avait bien appellé par mon VRAIE nom? Je n' y croyais déjè plus. Ç' était sûrement le hasard. Un simple hasard qui ne jouait pas en ma faveure. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Mais là j' étais si paniqué que j' aurrais pu trancher la gorge au premier venu. Heureusement je réussis à me contrôler. Je venais de chasser alors je n' avait plus trop faim. L' homme me regarda un momment les larmes au yeux et ,ensuite, se dépêcha de prendre le téléphone. Tout de suite, j' avais deviné qu' il voulait appeller les urgence. Mais il fallait que je l' en empêche. S' il on découvrait mon identitée j' irais tout droit au enfer. Mais j' y pense. « Edward devrait sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Cela fait près de 3 heures qu' il est parti. Ho et ma fille me manque déjà. Eux, Ils sauront que je ne suis pas folle et que je ne suis pas la femme de cette inconnu plutôt impolie.

Il plaça le combiné sur son oreil:

__ oui allo?... Les urgences...Ma femme a sûrement attrappé une maladie grave au cerveau... Elle ne se souvient pas qui je suis et je suis son mari... Oui je pense...Non... Non... je ne crois pas... Non... La villa près de la... Ok merci beaucoup... au revoir.

Puis il raccrocha.

__ Ne t' inquiète pas ma chérie. Les urgences vont arriver et ils vont bien s' occuper de toi.

QUOI? Là je n' avais plus le choix. Il allait m' emmener à l' hôpital. MOI! UNE VAMPIRE! Tout à coup je sentis quelque chose tirer mon pantalon.

c' était la petite fille qui voulait me prendre dans ses bras. Puisque je n' étais pas du genre à faire pleurer les petits enfants, je tendis mes bras vers elle mais au dernier momment, L' homme qui me prenait pour une folle la prit avant moi et lui chuchota( ce que je n' aurais pas du entendre) :

__ Reste avec moi ma puce. Ne la touche sûrtout pas. Ce n' est pas celle que tu crois. C' en est une autre.

Non mais pour qui il me prenait?! S' il y avait bien un fou ici ce n' était sûrement pas moi. Ho non! Je pouvait déjà entendre les embulances qui arivaient:

__ NON! Je ne suis PAS folle. Vous vous trompez complètement. Je m' appelle Bella Swan et Je suis mariée à Edward Cullen. Ensemble nous avons eu une fille du nom de Renesmée. Nous formons tous les trois une belle famille. Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.

Malheureusement, le garçon me regardait d' une façon à dire« Tu es vraiment devenue folle. Il n' y a plus aucun doute».

J' étais coincé. Que faire? Et où est Edward? Il devrait déjà être rentrer depuis un bon momment déjà.

* * *

Je précise que je ne passe pas ma journée à me corriger alors il se peut que j' ai une centaine de faute mais j' espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire. N' oublier pas de m' envoyer des revews pour de bons ou de movais commentaires. Je ne veux que m' amiliorer.


End file.
